Dwarves
The Dwarves of Myrgard and Stoneheim are a proud, strong race, living since the weaving of the the world in the empire of their mountain underground. The Dwarves have been allied with the humans since the early days of the the Cath Bruig Empire, establishing the Dwarven Smiths of Muirthemne within the walls of Llancarfan. The capital city was later renamed by Connacht to Muirthemne in honor of the Dwarves to helped save it. Description For the past thousands of years since the early days of the Wind Age, the Dwarves have been at war with the Ghôls, who were responsible for defiling their shines and stone monuments. This led to a bloody battle in the early fall of 1434 A.E. when the Ghôls attempted to siege the Gates of Myrgard. With the help of reinforcements sent by Emperor Leitrim, the combine forces of Dwarves and Connacht's army defeated the ravaging Ghôls. Fifty years before the events of ''Myth: The Fallen Lords'', Myrgard and Stoneheim were invaded by the Ghôls, driving the Dwarves away from their homes. They traveled far west to human territory for salvation at The Province. As the Great War waged on during the eighteenth year, the Dwarves managed to retake their homelands from the Ghôls by destroying their Godhead, and they aided the Light to victory over the Dark. Even long after the undead's defeat, deep hatred between the Dwarves and Ghôls only grew greater. Notable Individuals: * Albrecht: King of the Dwarves * Andvari: Dwarf Hero during the Second War. * Balin: Dwarven Pathfinder, served in the Great War. * Dari: Dwarven Demolitionist, served in the Second War, owes someone money. * Danuvin: Dwarf Hero in Dwarven Legends of the Wing Age. * Draveld: Dwarven Axe-Warrior, son of Drovali, a major hero in Dwarven Legends of the Wing Age. * Eitri: Dwarven Demolitionist, served in the Second War. * Endil: Dwarven Demolitionist, served in the Wind Age. * Hafgrim: The Twelfth Ephor of Myrgard during the Wind Age. * Iri: Dwarven Demolitionist, served in the Great War. * Jari: Dwarven Pathfinder during the Second War, son of Balin and Uni. * Oleg: Dwarf Hero during the Great War, one of the Five Champions. * Snorro: Dwarven Mortar during the Second War. * Traval: Dwarf Forgemaster who aided Connacht during the Wind Age. * Uni: Balin's Wife, Jari's mother * Valarik: Chosen of the Khugaurt Axemen during the Wind Age. * Vnarin: Dwarven Mortar during the Second War. Common Names Myth TFL & Myth II: Bui, Brami, Hrani, Barri, Durin, Alfrigg, Dvalin, Berling, Grerr, Solblindi, Uni, Iri, Bari, Var, Vegdrasil, Dori, Ori, Delling, Ivaldi, Brokk, Eitri, Baugi, Tind, Haddings, Soli, Dari, Nori, Jar, Oni, Vnarin, Ari, Eri, Uri, Telling, Felling, Gilling, Deri, Duri, Trakk, Ivoldi, Norling, Jarling, Solling, Varling, Jvalin, Badi, Ladi, Tadi, Abi, Ebi, Sak Ghost Names: Alvis, Fjalar, Galar, Lit, Beli, Gimli, Regin, Rudlwn, Frocin, Sindri, Fafnir, Hreidmar, Tronc, Pethboc, Druidan '''Myth III: '''Agnarr, Alfrim, Aleifr, Amundi, Ardgar, Asolf, Asvald, Audun, Baard, Balki, Beinir, Bergthor, Birning, Bjornolf, Bolverk, Borolf, Bragi, Brondolf, Bui, Domarr, Durin, Egil, Eilaf, Endridi, Eyjolf, Eyvald, Finnleik, Fordi, Fornjot, Feigr, Finnleik, Fornjot, Fridgeir, Gardi, Geitir, Grimolf, Gorm, Gudrik, Gungnir, Hasvir, Haldan, Hafgrim, Helfdan, Herulf, Horic, Hrymr, Ingimund, Ingvar, Isleif, Iwar, Johar, Kadal, Ketilbjorn, Kjotvi, Kolan, Lifolf, Lodmund, Mani, Margad, Melsnati, Murgin, Nari, Oddleif, Odward, Ohtor, Onund, Ordulf, Otrygg, Pallin, Ragi, Runolf, Sigrod, Skorri, Storolf, Svadi, Tjorvi, Thjodolf, Thrand, Ulffir, Vegeir, Yngvar, Yrling See Also * Dwarven Demolitionist * Dwarven Pathfinder * Dwarven Mortar * Dwarven Axe-Warrior * Dwarf Smith Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Dwarves Category:Races